User blog:Zanywoop/Mocs blog the fourth! (fifth?)
Hello all! It's been quite awhile since you heard from me, and I apologize for that. See, I was held up with school work, podcasts, and... Bub's weaponry contest entry! Yes, I ended up devoting a lot of parts and tome in the building of Bub's civicry member. The result? Well I narrowed his weaponry down to three choices- The Mjollnir Rockethammer, the Sleipnir Shotgun, and the Ragnarok Flamebreather. And it's owner? BEHOLD! ADONIS! IMG_0730.JPG|Headshot. IMG_0734.JPG|Legs. IMG_0732.JPG|Torso IMG_0729.JPG|Adonis himself. IMG_0727.JPG|Wielding the Mjollnir and the Sleipnir IMG_0725.JPG|Mjollnir and Sleipnir IMG_0741.JPG|Ragnarok IMG_0739.JPG|Sleipnir IMG_0742.JPG|The mjollir- Components include the gatling hammer head, the rocket/flamethrower hammer head, and the spearhead. With much practice, this can be whirled to form the function of a shield. Yuan-Jen Arymii Recently, Bub released his Asian-armor styled Moc. His was a a samurai-esque japanese warrior, and I was highly impressed by it's design. I took it on myself to design something somewhat similar- somewhat. I attempted to base my Moc off Chinese warriors, though it's not easy to tell. So, here she is, the valkyrie of the Hunter CORP... IMG_0722.JPG|Yuan-Jen Arymii. This Moc was designed on three principles: 1) it has oriental design basis. IMG_0724.JPG|2) It is a six-legged Centaur-esque being with a mollusc-esque head IMG_0721.JPG|3) Asymmetrical chest design IMG_0723.JPG|Just another shot War Demon I have an inherent love for the character of Quaza Demon. There's just something about the way the original design came off that, I dunno, made her seem overly awesome to me. Well, I decided it was time to give him a canon revamp to perhaps make her stand out a bit more... IMG_0776.JPG|So I give you War Demon. IMG_0775.JPG|From a custom torso, to a custom head, this Moc has got it going on. It is probably my largest Moc to be made with almost complete HF body design IMG_0778.JPG|Pose IMG_0777.JPG|Some days you just can't get rid of a body! (extra points if you get the reference) XS Hero design Though they will be canon eventually, for now this Moc is for funsies. Say hello to the tiny XS line of heroes! IMG_0746.JPG|Put up yer dukes, boy! IMG_0747.JPG|No? Swordfighting more your style? IMG_0749.JPG|Riposte! IMG_0750.JPG|I must angst in the moonlight.... Pictures for the ad Sorry these took so long- I'm having a very difficult time with the Head hunter MoC. However, all of Nathaniel's pics are ready for the ad, so I'll post those up. IMG_0713.JPG|Torso IMG_0712.JPG|Right leg IMG_0711.JPG|Left leg IMG_0710.JPG|Right arm IMG_0709.JPG|Full moc IMG_0714.JPG|Pick your pose-on IMG_0716.JPG|Alternate pose IMG_0707.JPG|Torso- would recommend cropping IMG_0706.JPG|right leg IMG_0705.JPG|left leg IMG_0704.JPG|Right arm IMG_0702.JPG|Left arm Announcements In the coming two months, I have some upcoming projects and blogs. The first is that next month will start the Mech Factory contest, after the completion of Bub's contest. No idea on the prizes, so Ideas would be helpful. Secondly, My universal primer drops in may, as long as the first installment, being the three chapters, of my main story, Minor Technical Difficulties. And also, I would like to announce that my next moc project- well, I'll drop some pictures of some pieces I'm using. IMG_0754.JPG|Keep in mind, this is $90 worth of Red parts and treads- And I have a Mech contest coming up soon.... Hm.... IMG_0753.JPG|All current forms of my main teams, Lambda 17 and 18 (or is it 16 and 17...?). Nothing special, just a few redesigns. The few noteworthy items: Terrence is sporting a Quaza Beast-like Quza Arm; Aphrodite wields canonically the Flamethrower from the weapons contest- also, all pretexts of orange are almost completely gone; Leann has her official mask decided on, it being BO Rocka in black IMG_0766.JPG|Colin Rush Main picture. IMG_0767.JPG|Terrence Ballista Main picture IMG_0769.JPG|Nathaniel Intercept X-ceed Main picture IMG_0770.JPG|Leann Dusk Main picture IMG_0772.JPG|Aphrodite Sunder Main picture IMG_0774.JPG|James Hub Main picture Category:Blog posts